simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sandy97/Kącik kulturowy: Avatar The Game (recenzja)
thumb|400px|The dark side of Pandora Jakiś czas temu postanowiłam, że zacznę pisać na Filmweb recenzję. Ale żeby nie spotkać się z odmową - najpierw będę te recenzje pisać tu, aby dowiedzieć się, co Wy o nich myślicie. Avatar The Game, czyli zmarnowany potencjał Avatar The Game, jak każdy się domyśla, jest grą opartą na filmie o tym samym tytule. Tutaj jednak, wcielamy się w postać Able Rydera, specjalistę od sygnałów (płeć do wyboru gracza). thumb|400px|Cool, I have my own Termi... uh, bansheeGra zaczyna się podobnie jak film - główna postać przylatuje na księżyc zwany Pandorą na pokładzie wahadłowca Walkira. Bez zbędnych wstępów zaczyna się rogrywka. I tu było moje pierwsze rozczarowanie - kamera. Była dość niewygodna, i jedynym sposobem na nią było używanie myszki. Z czasem się przyzwyczaiłam, jednak dużo bardziej wolałabym grać na samej klawiaturze. Szybko gracz dostaje pierwszą misję. Grafika jest naprawdę ładna (jednak thumb|400px|Oj, nieładne RDA, bardzo nieładne - wszyscy wiedzą, że kopalnia ma być okrągła, a nie fasolkowawypada blado przy filmie), dźwięk też jest niczego sobie (wiadomo, czemu producent zaleca głośniki 5.1). Po jakiejś godzinie grania gracz dostaje decyzję, po której stronie stanąć. Niestety, jest to kiepsko przeprowadzone, tak, że w pewnym sensie gracz sam nie do końca wie, jaką decyzję podjąć. Nie jesteśmy zbytnio zrzyci z korporacją, ani z Na'vi, więc wybór może być nawet na chybił trafił. Tutaj bardzo pomaga obejrzenie filmu, który na pewno pomaga podjąć decyzję. A jeżeli ktoś zmieni zdanie - gra automatycznie tworzy drugi zapis, w którym możemy rozpocząć drugą kampanię. Kampania Na'vi jest dość łatwa i przyjemna, kolory Pandory są bardzo jaskrawe. Tutaj jednak jest bardzo denerwujący fakt, iż Na'vi nie posiadają warkoczy! I tak samo występują inne niezgodności z filmem, których jednak nie ma tu sensu wypisywać. thumb|400px|I am Toruk Makto! Natomiast to, co bardzo mi się podobało, to możliwość przemierzania Pandory na grzbietach znanych z filmu wierzchowców. Bardzo często można jeździć na Mrocznym Koniu, jednak jest pewnien minus - nie można na nim walczyć. Tak samo nie można walczyć na Zmorze, tutaj jednak rekonpensuje to możliwość latania nad Pandorą i obserowawania jej z lotu ptaka. Minusem jest, że tego latania jest za mało - raptem dwa razy w grze, i to wtedy, kiedy strzela w gracza RDA, co po cześci zabiera przyjemność z lotu. Co jeszce rozczarowuje? Kampania jest dość krótka i właściwie kończy się w momencie, w którym gra zaczyna się rozkręcać. Tak samo rozczarowywujące jest zakończenie - ot, proste, tak aby zgrabnie zakończyć grę, ale i tak pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Co z kampanią RDA? Tu już jest trudniej, jako że zarówno fauna i flora Pandory atakuje gracza. Dostarcza to po części rozrywki, thumb|400pxjednak z czasem może być denerwujące. Innym denerwującym elementem są postacie - proste, bez żadnego barwniejszego charakteru - tak jak zresztą główna postać. Z żadnymi gracz ani się nie zżywa, ani nie zaczyna nie lubić. Natomiast bardzo podobało mi się umieszczenie w tejże kampanii postaci znanych z filmu, co na pewno bardzo dużo dodaje tej grze. Także podoba mi się, że mówią one oryginalnymi głosami aktorów. thumb|400px|Yeah,mam jeden lot Dragonem w pakiecieTutaj także podobały mi się pojazdy. W przeciwieństwie do kampanii Na'vi, w wielu z nich można walczyć. Najciekawszym pojazdem jest zapewne Skorpion, tutaj jednak też jest mało okazji, żeby nim polatać. Ciekawą rzeczą jest, że tutaj Pandora nie jest taka kolorwa jak w kampanii Na'vi; lasy wydają się być bardziej szare i jednolite, a także smutniejsze; może jest to celowy zabieg twórców, aby pokazać jak każda ze stron widziała Pandorę. Ta kampania wydaje się być nieco dłuższa, chociaż także rozczarowuje. Misje w obu kampaniach są dość podobne (momentami monotonne): idź tam, weź to, ustaw tam, zabij tego, i tak dalej. Co do plusów? Bardzo przydatną rzeczą jest możliwość zmieniania broni (można mieć kilka jednocześnie), umiejętności ułatwiające rozrywkę, a także próbki umożliwiające uniknięcie śmierci. Należy także wspomnieć o Pandorapedii - interaktywnej encyklopedii, zawierającej wszystkie zebrane przez gracza informacje. Znajdują się w niej opisy zarówno flory i fauny Pandory, jak i pojazdów i pracowników RDA. Anglicy muszą mieć nie lada gratkę. Innym plusem jest tryb Conquest - Sala Podbojów, w której gracz ma przejąć władzę nad Pandorą. Armię kupuje się za pomocą punktów doświadczenia. Niestety, po przejściu gry, kiedy punktów się dostaje znacznie mniej, Conquest jest po prostu nieprzydatny. Co na podsumowanie? Bardzo dobre są tutaj wierzchowce i pojazdy, a także bronie obu stron. Gdyby nadać postaciom trochę głębi, a grę wydłużyć i poprawić niezgodności z filmem, byłaby to naprawdę porządna produkcja. Niestety, jej przeogromny potencjał został zmarnowany, i jest to jednak z tych słąbych produkcji opierających się na filmie. Szkoda. Wielka szkoda. PROSZĘ WAS O KOMENTARZE, chcę wiedzieć, co uważacie o tej recenzji. Więcej zdjęć dodam później. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach